the Touch of a Blade
by Meeglemore
Summary: Severa's only goal was to find and save her parents lives. To fix the past and fight in their war. But she discovered something else her mother told her to not to do..! But can she help it?
1. Chapter 1

_Stay away from the Royalty, Severa._

 _But why, mother?_

… _Because you will fall in love._

Groggily, Severa the mercenary awakened to the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. She laid with her limbs outstretched in the soft tall grass. The breeze softly played through the tree leaves and the field that she was in.

She sat up crankily, and stretched out her arms. Severa looked at her hands, exercising them by clenching and unclenching, then wiggling her fingers all at once. She wondered how long she had been asleep, she wondered if everyone else had fallen asleep when the entered through the past from the future.

 _That's right_ , Severa thought and stood up to her feet. The past was so terrible, all the shepherds children were required to go back to the past. To fix their mistakes. To fix her mother and father's mistakes. To keep them alive.

Severa checked all her belongings to make sure everything was still intact. Her gold was still tightly secured in her pouch, her shield on her right side of her arm, still fastened on her shoulder. Her concoctions still in their viles as placed. Her twin pigtails still held up in place on her head. But her sword.

She unsheathed her sword to see how dull it had become. It wasn't even good, perhaps in it's time it was, but definitely not what it used to be. Why did she even pick this sword in the first place? Severa gazed at the dull sword that was used in way too many battles. Her father's face flashed in her memories, it was his favorite sword. Forged and fixed too many times but alas, still the same sword. Gently, she placed her lips on the cool blade as the breeze played with her long pigtails.

Sheathing her sword, she caught a glimpse of a sparkle in the tall grass. The reflection hitting her her eyes. Leaning forward, she picked it up. Her mother's wedding ring. She resented her mother, for leaving her and always choosing the damned blue king of Yilsse. It was obvious to everyone except King Idiot. That her very own mother was in love with him, even though she loved her father so dearly as well, then had moved on. But Cordelia, the famous pegasus knight, still had a habit of placing herself first before King Idiot.

Severa was lucky to be born, especially not being the king's daughter, thank the gods! She loathed the king more than her mother. He was the reason why her mother died, he was the reason of all of this!

Enough thinking about this nonsense, Severa thought to herself. She stretched out her limbs, and prompted onto her journey to find the shepherds. Gods know how long that would take! Where should she even begin? They were always on the move as she recalled from her father's stories. He sometimes talked about the king, but mainly of his adventures before he met the Shepherds and when he met her mother.

Her lips began to curve into a slim pout, she didn't even want to be part of this. The only reason was because -

"Shepherd children of Yilsse!" The blue haired princess, Lucina called upon them.

The other prince, nobles, mercenaries and so on gave their attention to her. She was daring, strong, and fearless. Her sword that was handed down by her family through generations. The Falchion, forged by the fang of Naga herself. Also known as a dragon slaying sword, in this case, Grima.

The Shepherd children were united once all of their guardians started becoming deceased in the war of the risen. One by one, each child began to lose their loved ones. Soon Severa's, and lastly, Lucina's.

"We must fight!" Princess Lucina shouted.

"How?" Severa immediately questioned haughtily, remembering her mother's words when she was young. She stepped down away from the blue haired lord.

"Naga, she has had prepared a spell for all of us to travel through the past. To the war with our mothers and fathers. There is no time to decide, look around you!" Lucina gestured to the apocalyptic world, more risen being summoned and making their way to kill. "We must leave immediately!"

Lucina's sword began to glow brightly, extracting its power from within, creating a portal for each offspring. Lucina was the first to immediately charge into the portal without question, vanishing with the light.

Second was Cynthia, she sprinted to her Pegasus, climbing onto and flew straight through. Third was Inigo, a mercenary like Severa. He sheathed his sword, taking a look back at the other children, in hopes he would meet them. Then he jumped in his portal closing behind him.

Fourth was Owain, the prince of Yilsee, cousin of the princess warrior. He ran inside the glowing portal screaming with his might.

Soon then it was Brady's turn. He grabbed his staff, and marched right in without hesitation. Everyone knew why he went in without word, Gods know what happened to the poor boy that they once knew. Alongside him was Kjelle, they also knew how much she wanted to be close to her mother. How she yearned for it. Now she had the chance.

All that was left were Severa herself, Gerome, Nah, Yarne and Noire. All four children speculated, eyed one another of who was going in next. Wondering how long this power of Naga was going to hold.

Severa definitely knew Yarne was not going alone, the coward he was. Everyone knew he would either be last or refuse to go alone. Same with Noire, unless she held her talisman to give her the courage for it.

Nah on the other hand, put some thought into it, let out a sigh and waved them goodbye, going inside the portal.

Severa clicked her tongue, in thought. She also knew Gerome was the most reserved out of all of them. The only person he really talked to was Cynthia, and that was even if she was lucky to even get a few words out of him. Though, it was odd for him to go after Nah, taking his Wyvern alongside him.

Noire and Yarne established that they would both go at the same time, the exchanged concerned glances to Severa, and she returned a warm smile to them. Once they vanished into the portal her lips formed back into a frown.

Why did she go last!? Severa clenched her fists to herself. Was she that much of a coward? She could hear the Risen making their way. She definitely knew she couldn't handle them all by herself. So why couldn't she go into the damn portal!? Was she that much of a coward? No, she wasn't all afraid, she more… reluctant to meet her mother's younger self.

She never really resented her mother, it more that she envied her. To Severa, Cordelia was perfect. At everything. fighting, loving her husband, being a mother. Hell each weapon she was trained to do was perfect. She was just as smart as her father. Sure she was a genius but her father was even a bigger one to Severa. He planned strategies not like Robin the advisor. He was the most successful thief that there was come to man. To make a living, he stole for others, not only himself. The only thing he stole for himself was his incredible sweet tooth. He was more powerful than her mother, she truly admired him.

Severa, refused to be compared by her mother. She refused to fly pegasus's and learn how to use a bloody lance. Instead, she stuck with her father at all sides.

Damn it all! Severa clenched her teeth and sprinted inside the portal. Memories of childhood quickly flashed inside her mind, where she got along with her mother at first, before Severa began to notice Cordelia's old habits.

After Severa's awakening, she trotted off in a direction she guessed she could find some sort of town or village. First thing on her list was to sharpen up and fix her sword, sure she knew some hand to hand combat but she couldn't defend herself only on that forever. She definitely needed a weapon.

If she can remember correctly, if her home was the same as the past, she could still make it out. She distantly remembered months before the rising came in her time, that her father was teaching her how to map things inside her head. Before she went into a building, a battle, if there was a sudden havoc her father said there was _always_ an escape. She could still hear his words with his voice inside her mind.

 _Listen carefully, Severa. There is always an escape, sometimes when there isn't one, you have to make one. At unusual times, when you can't make one or find one, patience, and one will open up I promise you._

 _How will one open up Daddy?_

 _Patience_. Then ever so softly, he patted his daughters orange hair, giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. That was the last thing her father had said to her, before venturing off with the shepherds, and risen had taken them.

Severa's mind raced, did he tell her that because he knew? He knew that might not make it back to her? She couldn't help but think that as tears began to blur her vision. If there was always an escape why couldn't he escape that!? She screamed to herself, liar, liar, liar!

As she walked, soaking up the memories of her parents and guardians she loved so dearly, she stopped in her tracks. She was in a cross roads and she could see nothing in the distance. She groaned loudly, unsheathed her sword and put it against the ground. Even though her father lied, she still loved him. Even though her mother was overly perfect and envious of her, Severa still loved her.

"Okay Daddy's sword," she held it up with finger to make it stand on it's tip, "show me the way!" She then let go, and the sword toppled to the left direction.

"That way, huh?" She looked toward the left as the breeze blew against her body. "I think so too."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I'm really fuckin lazy.**

"So what can I do for ya?" The old forger had spoke to Severa. Unsheathing her father's sword, Severa had handed it to him. The blacksmith took hold of the blade by it's handle and examined it. Testing its weight, feeling its edge, then began to swing it lightly. He gave a slight grunt in thought. He stroked his scruffy thick mustache, flipping the sword on both sides.

"So?" Pressed Severa.

"It's odd," The forger blurted. "This sword here, I've sold it not long ago." He eyed the sword, twirling it. " Here it has my initials," He pointing to it, "It looks like it's been used for decades." Severa's heart raced, this blacksmith did have a good eye. She didn't want to let the townspeople know she was from the future. Even though no one knew her, but she didn't want to start a panic. Especially since the Risen have been out and about. The sword was fairly old to her, but then again, she's in the past now. The blacksmith squinted his eyes at her, his mustache twitching a bit.

"Strange, you look like him too. Well, you have the same hair."

"I-i don't need anything fancy," Severa stuttered, quickly gaining back her composure, "I just need enough to where I can go through battle for awhile." Severa began to pull out her bag of gold, grabbing a handful, "I'll pay however much you want."

The blacksmith nodded only taking half of her handful, "I'll see what I can do." Was all he said, placing the gold coins in his pocket and took Severa's heirloom to the forgery. She could see the foyer begin to flame. She could feel the heat wave from the foyer rush up to her cheeks. Her sword becoming like a bright light with heat, as the forger began to hit it with a hammer.

Severa left to do his work. She made sure to be nearby and wondered at other shops, getting some other necessities she needed. She hated this! She could feel her chest tightening up, she hated shopping alone. She was always with her father, buying things and doing things together.

It was a first time doing things on her own officially. Sure she would run a few errands here and there, but those were quick. Most of the time it was with her father. It would only take him the longer only because he got caught up in the sweet shop. This… this was long, and alone. She couldn't help but miss her parents already. She knew she didn't appreciate them enough, she just hoped that they knew how much they mean to her.

Severa looked up at the cloudy sky, in hopes this journey wouldn't take long as she thought it was going to be.

The scent of fresh air and earth wafted into her nose. The chatter and laughter of villagers surrounded her. There was one thing, at least she was still in a place she called home. Just in a different timeline, the past.

Images of the dark blue haired princess flashed into her mind. Severa would never to admit to anyone of how much she admired Princess Lucina that night. Her valiantness, her wrath, and her strength.

 _We must fight!_

"Idiot princess," the red haired mercenary mumbled to herself. As Severa the mercenary shopped around in the small town, waiting for her weaponed to be forged. Everything was _so_ out of style. She didn't like any of the fabric or colors that they were presenting but this was in her parents past, so this was pretty popular back then. The thought of her mother came to mind. She wasn't relatively close to her, but Severa always admired her. She felt her eyes sadden from the thought of her. In her time, her mother had passed in the war.

Her mind flashed to the day when she received news of her mother passing, her father following right afterward. They were so stupid! She thought to herself. Didn't Papa say that there was always an escape?

Severa quickly swung her cloak over her, flipping the hood up on top of her head. She didn't want anyone to witness a random girl shed tears. Especially in a middle of a marker. How _embarrassing_ that would be.

Throughout her wait for the forgery, she weaved in and out of people's way in the marketplace. She avoided clothing stores and fabrics, making sure she took responsibilities. She loved shopping. It was very tempting and took a lot of self control for her not waste her savings on spoiling herself.

She bought a good amount of concoctions, some books on weaponry and fighting with swords for some spare time. Hopefully there will be useful tips throughout her journey. She couldn't carry too much on hand. Especially if she was during a battle, it'll just be a nuisance and slow her down.

Memories of her father came to mind. He was the one who taught her how to fight. How to battle and slay your enemies. Especially on how to be on her toes and erase her presence.

Her father was not only an expert on strategy but as well on escaping, finishing a battle, and lock picking. She didn't understand why she needed lockpicking skill, but she trusted her father.

Her red header father would give her lock after lock for her to pick through. Each one would be more advanced than the last. Some had switches, some had the common keyholes. The most difficult ones she hated was the combination locks with numbers. Those you absolutely must focus on your hearing skills. Left, right, left. It was all very annoying, but rewarding in the end. After achieving each skill, each battle. Her father would be there standing with arms crossed, smiling proudly at his daughter.

Unlike her mother.

"Dear, your stance is off." "Severa, use your shield!" "Severa, you're not looking out for your blindside." "Severa, you're not using your footing on how I taught you!"

These were all very much annoying. Severa knew that her mother was just trying to look out for her and make her a better mercenary. But her mother calling out all her flaws were very frustrating because she could never win a sparring match with her. She was absolutely perfect.

She envied her mother, yet she still very much loved her. Beautiful, perfect, and overall the best warrior she's ever seen. This strived Severa, to become the best mercenary instead of a pegasus knight. Besides her mother being the most perfect person in Ylisse, all the other pegasus knights seemed so… snobby. Seemed very secluded with their cliques and gossip. She could already see herself in training and being the loner in the ward. Severa wondered how her mother even made friends there. Then again, she never seen her mother talk to anyone. Especially not really meet with anyone. The only other person she made friends with was after her training, Sumia.

Severa didn't particularly like Sumia either. Just by the name of her made Severa's nose crinkle. She was always so clumsy and just… _annoying_! Yes seemed like a nice person but Severa just could not stand her. Every time she came over to visit her mother Cordelia, she immediately left to play with one of the locks her father had given her.

"She's not… a very people person." Her mother would reassured Sumia.

Severa came back to the reality of the past, and gathered her things. Her sword possibly won't be done till tomorrow and went to one of the nearby inns. Her shield, her leather armor laid against the nightstand beside the bedside. Her concoctions and other tools she had carried with her laid on top of the wooden nightstand. The redhead mercenary stretched her body across the cot on her back facing the ceiling. She counted the wood planks above her, then she tried to make of pictures of the wood creases inside the planks. She could only make out a rabbit. Sleep was her worst enemy right now. Her mind was running too many questions right now, her mind showed pictures of the princess. How strong, how brave her was. How beautiful like her mother.

Out of frustration, she snagged a book from one of her bags on the nightstand and began to read throughout the night. Most of this was outdated to her of course, but maybe she could mix it along with the new things she had learned.

This went on for days. She would hardly gain any sleep as she waited for her sword to be finished. The stress and her patience not very well behaved made her stay up during the week. She finished the books she had bought and returned them to exchange for more.

"Bookworm?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Not really." Severa replied tiredly, taking the books and placing them in her bag. Today might be time to see if her sword was finished. She hated how long it took swords to be made, she wished there were faster ways. In the future it wasn't much different.

Severa yawned as she made her way to the blacksmith where his workers were already hammering and smithing on other orders to be done. There the blacksmith waited, with his arms crossed, his brows furrowed making seem like he didn't have eyes. His mustache would twitch every now and then. He spotted Severa the mercenary and brought her heirloom placing it in her hands.

"It's a bit heavier than before," Severa observed curiously.

"Heavy? Will of course it's heavy, the bloody thing looked like it was gonna crumble any time!" The blacksmith said with slight chuckle, "I replaced the entire sword for ya, just the metal parts. Kept everything else the same, just cleaned it up. Be careful with it next time, yeah?"

"Ah, yes." Severa replied, thanking the blacksmith and the other workers behind him. She lightly swung the sword and nodded with satisfaction. Sheathing it, she thanked once more and finally began to walk to start her journey.

She still didn't have any decent sleep, but for now she would take however much she can get. For now, she had to focus. Then now, she marched. She walked, she hunted and entered dangerous paths. Though she kept herself busy to her thoughts.

Severa wondered, what were the others up to? Did they make it alright? Where were they? Her mind flashed of Lucina's face of bravery. What was the princess doing now? Did she find her dumb father, the idiot king?

She leaned back with her arms holding her up as she sat upon her campfire, gazing up at the stars. It was still odd for the redhead to be under the same exact sky but in completely different time. The star hasn't changed for one moment.

The mercenary took out her mother's wedding ring. She admired the smithing and the graving around it. Her father must of spent a fortune for her mother. Though her eyes saddened for a brief moment, remembering the last words she had spoken before Cordelia had passed.

"So you love Chrom more than me?" Severa accused.

"Of course not, Severa! I'm fighting for someone special to me!" Cordelia said, reassuring her daughter. The pegasus knight reached for her daughter as Severa quickly retracted.

"Whatever." Severa then stormed out with her gear.

After that, knights of Ylisse came to her home without her parents. Only left was her mother's wedding ring, and her father's sword. Why did she have to be such a brat? Why did she have to argue with her mother at all in the first place? She was jealous over something stupid. Something that maybe she was wrong to even think, to even accuse about.

Severa wiped a tear from her face, coming back from her memories.

"I'm sorry, mom." She sniffed and gave a small kiss to her mother's wedding ring.


End file.
